Flechazo estilo Vongola
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Secuela de Cupido estilo Vongola.Lambo lanza la bazuca de los 10 años sobre Hibari; Tsuna se desmaya del miedo;y la persona que debe cuidar al guardián más antisocial de 7 años con pensamiento de 17,es quien no tiene nada mejor qué hacer;Miura Haru.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Pues, se supone que esperaría a sacar este prólogo; pero no me aguante las ganas. Así que... espero no me odien, pero decidí sacarlo antes (y prometo actualizar mis demás fics, se que debería de hacer eso en lugar de sacar esto, pero de verdad que quería compartir con ustedes esta idea).

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece; es de Amano sensei.

* * *

><p>Todo el lugar era oscurecido en humo rosado; provocado por la bazuca de los 10 años.<p>

Tsuna tosía.

Gokudera gritaba el título del capo con preocupación.

Haru hipó un "—¡Hahi!—".

Yamamoto soltó una risita.

Y cuando el décimo capo esperaba ver a un Lambo de 15 años; su sorpresa fue escuchar al tiempo que se disipaba la neblina rosa.

—_Los morderé hasta la muerte _—. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron; no de susto sino de sorpresa. La voz era amenazante, siseante, pero no era gruesa ni de un adolescente; sino infantil y suave.

—¿Hi-Hibari… san?

Preguntó con miedo; volteó a ver a su tutor, el cual sonreía con la vista oculta bajo el sombrero; reparó de nuevo la vista en su guardián.

Escuchó a Lambo llorar con su chillona voz; y antes de desmayarse; observó a un Hibari de siete años con tonfas —que parecían de juguete —, pero con una mirada que decía; "_te morderé hasta la muerte"_ y un aura amenazante.

Alcanzó a escuchar a Gokudera-kun llamarle; a Haru gritar su nombre, pero la impresión era demasida. Sabía que moriría en manos de la nube tan pronto pasarán cinco minutos, y si desmayándose lo evitaba; así lo haría.

"_¡Reborn! ¿Qué has hecho?"_

* * *

><p>Sui-chan; tú ya sabías de este fic desde el año pasado; espero te guste :D y un super abrazo con todo mi cariño. Espero estés bien ^^ y luego hablar por el msn (cuando mi compañia de internet arregle el servicio ¬¬)<p>

Y a todas mis queridas lectoras; espero les haya llamado la atención esta historia =) y que quieran saber más de la misma *besos y abrazos* Cuidense ^^

Ja ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

_Konnichiwa!_

**Nota:** Actualizo este capítulo de mis 1886 primero; pues ya lo tenía escrito. Como se darán cuenta; la historia da un giro antes de llegar a cuando Hibari es golpeado por la bazuca. Está algo revuelto, pero no es porque ande divagando –no tanto– ni porque me vaya a salir de la trama; todo tiene un por qué :D (aunque sea muy, muy después).

**Advertencia: **Personajes Ooc conforme avance la historia (nunca me salen Ic ¬¬ T-T); gomen! ["_Pero… qué mujer u hombre no dejan de ser sí mismos cuando encuentran el amor…" — _Frase propiedad de quién la haya dicho —]

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p>Sonrió de lado; sí todo marchaba bien. Pronto Hibari sería capaz de conquistar a la mujer que ama desde hace años en el futuro; pero que en la actualidad no tiene ni la más remota idea de a dónde van sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera sabe que tiene sentimientos.<p>

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Reborn al mecánico de la familia.

—Por supuesto —exclamó feliz con la bazuca de los 10 años en sus manos.

—Bien, ahora dejémoslo en manos de la vaca estúpida. Hn —. Giannini colocó el arma a lado de un durmiente Lambo de 5 años.

—¡Mamá~! Lambo-san quiere Takoyaki —pronunció babeando la almohada.

[***]

Al día siguiente; domingo. El pequeño se levantó antes de Tsunayoshi, colocó su preciosa bazuca en su cabello; y corrió escaleras abajo ante el aroma del desayuno.

Sawada despertó de una patada dada por su tutor. Se sobó su mejilla roja, y gritó el nombre de su tutor; este sonrió maliciosamente; espantando a su alumno.

—Inútil-Tsuna. Levántate rápido; tenemos cosas que hacer —. Saltó de la cama, caminando rumbo a la puerta.

[***]

En otro lado; un joven de hebras oscuras y afilados ojos; despertaba con un bostezo.

El himno de su escuela cantado por Hibird le desperezó por completo. Levantándose observo su guardarropa; dentro de este, había varios uniformes iguales al que siempre usaba. Asintió satisfecho al ver todo en orden; sus bandas, sus sacos, su calzado, sus camisas; etc.

La demás ropa no diferenciaba demasiado de su uniforme.

Se fue a dar una ducha; cepillar sus dientes; y finalmente ponerse una de tantas camisas blancas, un pantalón oscuro, y sus zapatos negros; con un seguro afianzó la banda de su cargo a su brazo.

Hibird había salido volando por la ventana; libre, como el ave que era.

Hibari con calma salió de su casa; dejando atrás una residencia sencilla, ni pequeña ni grande; pero básica y cómoda para sus necesidades.

Miró su reloj.

_8:30 a.m._

Namimori debía de ser protegida y cuidada por él. El pueblo que sus padres amaron, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo como es actualmente. Además estaba esa extraña sensación en su pecho; seguramente sí seguía ahí, velando por su querida Namimori, algún día pagaría su deuda con aquel niño que conoció en su infancia.

_[***]_

_Tenía cinco años; sus padres habían perecido hace unos días. Varios le miraron con lastima. Pobre niño, pensaban._

_Él; como el hombre-niño japonés debía de ser; no lloró ni soltó un gesto de tristeza o desesperanza. Tanto su madre como su padre eran la perfecta representación de lo que es ser un japonés; recto, fuerte, con honor, sin mostrar flaqueza e independiente cuando se necesita, pero bondadoso y protector ante lo que quiere._

_Otros adultos le miraron con indiferencia. Era un niño de tantos que se quedaba solo en el mundo. Lo entendía, no tenía a nadie sin sus progenitores; y a pesar de recibir malas habladurías, él sabía que; sí no demostraba nada, era porque sus padres no querían verlo indefenso; así que se mantenía como el varón que era._

_Un día, uno de sus tíos le visitó; era alto, al menos desde su percepción a los 5 años; pero no recuerda más. Su rostro oscurecido por el reflejo de la luz le cegaba. Recuerda que este le propuso vivir con él, pero el pequeño se negó. No necesitaba de nadie, podía valerse por sí mismo, siempre y cuando no le enviarán a un orfanato._

_Tiempo después supo que aquel familiar era muy lejano, y que sí le ofreció cuidarle fue por la herencia que sus padres dejaron al niño. En pocos días, perdió su mansión, quedando en la calle; no tenía ni el conocimiento ni la fuerza para valerse por sí mismo; de eso se percató cuando empezaba a perder cada recuerdo y objeto de sus progenitores._

_Vagó por las calles; tenía unas ojeras que resaltaban en demasía por su pálida piel. Llegó a un parque; las flores de cerezo caían como una nevada de color blanco y rosado._

_Observó el gran árbol, y cobijándose bajo la sombra se durmió._

_—Kyoya… —escuchó en sueños la voz de su padre y de su madre; tierna y amable._

_Su cuerpo infantil veía las siluetas de sus progenitores alejarse; corría hacía ellos, pero no les alcanzaba._

_Abrió sus ojos al sentir unas gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo pequeño; llovía. Observó a los niños que jugaban en el parque irse con sus respectivos tutores; su mirada azul se intensifico y cerró se por milímetros. No les envidiaba, pero empezaba a sentir un gran odio a las multitudes; porque eso eran esos débiles niños que se refugiaban en sus padres; débiles seres reuniéndose en multitud para evitar salir heridos._

_Miró el cielo repleto de nubes grisáceas; y el agua de la lluvia cayó cerca de la comisura de uno de sus ojos; parecía una lágrima. Se recostó ahí, sin esperar nada. _

_El sonido del agua sobre el pasto y las hojas incrementaba. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en no tener frio ni sentirse adolorido._

_Sintió que algo picaba su mejilla, abrió sus ojos con fastidio; encontrándose con unos resplandecientes y preocupados ojos chocolate. Le observó detenidamente; era un niño más pequeño que él, delgado con el cabello sumamente corto; sin flequillo de color castaño oscuro; llevaba un short azul y una camisa muy afeminada para su gusto, pues tenía estampados de figuras extrañas y coloridas por todos lados._

_El chiquillo le sonrió con sus mejillas rosadas; preguntándole._

_—¿Estás bien? —. El serio niño rodó los ojos fastidiado; sin expresión más allá de eso respondió seco._

_—Vete, eres molesto —. Pero el pequeñín se quedó mirándole como sí no entendiera lo que decía. Eso molesto al azabache. Se levantó de su lugar de descanso, y empezó a caminar; sin prever que el chiquillo le seguía de cerca. El mayor de los dos; preguntó con poca paciencia, pero lentamente._

_—¿Tus padres? —. La carita del menor se dirigió al suelo. _

_—Hahi! —exclamó sin decir más._

_—Los padres de… —y en sus memorias; observa los labios del pequeño decir su nombre, pero no le escucha —están trabajando, así que llegarán tarde._

_'Perfecto. Otro debilucho que busca compañía hasta dejar de estar solo'._

_En ese momento sintió una calurosa mano tocar la suya._

_—Hahi! Estás frio desu~ —. El castaño tomó ambas manos del moreno entre las suyas, que aunque más pequeñas; brindaban calor. Los ojos cacao brillaron felices; seguramente con eso el niño que acababa de encontrar ya no tendría tanto frió. _

_Se sorprendió, no sabía qué hacer; ladeó su rostro arrebolado, y jaló sus manos de aquel tacto tan delicado._

_—No necesito actos de débiles —pronunció, alejándose de nueva cuenta. Confundiendo al pequeño castaño._

_—Mou~ —quejó se, pero siguiendo al malhumorado azabache; provocando una leve sonrisa en este. Era interesante; tal vez podría hacerse amigo de este niño, pensó._

_Un carro aparcó en la orilla del parque. Un señor con gafas bajó del automóvil; tomando al niño en sus brazos; sintió como este se jalaba. Alcanzó a ver a un pequeño; unos dos años más grande; sonrió, y se llevó al otro chiquillo como sí lo estuviera secuestrando; pues protestaba. El señor únicamente dijo._

_—En casa estarás seguro; luego podemos avisar a tus padres —. Y el forcejeó del chico cesó._

_[***]_

Dirigió sus pasos a su amada escuela. Fue a la terraza y contempló la ciudad desde aquel alto.

Todo era tranquilo; le gustaba la paz y la quietud. Odiaba a quién le destruía esos momentos de solitud.

[***]

Tsunayoshi salió corriendo de su casa. Lambo había lanzado varias granadas por pelear con Reborn; este con un ligero golpe se las devolvió una a una, pero termino enviando al bovino volando muy lejos debido a la explosión.

Su mamá; Nana. Le pidió que fuera por Lambo-kun para ir a comprarle unas cosas al pequeño; al correr hacía la salida se topó con su auto-nombrado mano derecha; Yamamoto y Miura Haru.

—Ciaossu! —saludó el arcobaleno; los jóvenes respondieron el gesto.

—¿Qué sucede décimo? Se le ve preocupado, ¿va a alguna parte? —inquirió el albino. El aludido estaba por contestar cuando su tutor le golpeo, y mirando al resto de los chicos les dijo explicarles lo ocurrido en el camino.

Al arribar al lugar destinado; se encontraron con un Lambo llorando cerca del instituto Namimori. Reborn sonrió.

—Ahou-ushi; todavía no vales como hitman —se burló el arcobaleno del sol; intentando provocar al pequeño. Este de inmediato se levantó y sacó varias granadas de su cabello.

—¡Ya verás Reborn! ¡Lambo-sama acabará contigo! —gritó al tiempo de lanzar los misiles.

—¡Hahi! Ese juego se ve peligroso desu~ —chilló la única chica que iba en ese momento.

—Jaja, se ve divertido

—¡Tenga cuidado! ¡Décimo! —. Y mientras eso transcurría, la quietud en un lugar cercano empezaba a terminarse.

[***]

Escuchó varias voces a las puertas de Namimori. Eran molestos, asomó se mejor para divisar a quién mordería hasta la muerte; y los observó. La manada de herbívoros liderada por Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Apretó los dientes, y empezó a bajar por las escaleras; les daría segundos extras de vida.

[***]

Nuevamente el ataque de Lambo fue neutralizado; Reborn era el vencedor. Sólo que en esta ocasión, el menor de todos no se aguantó y empezó a llorar; reteniendo la mucosidad que amenazaba por salir.

—D-Debo… de… aguantar —se forzaba a decir; pero las lágrimas fueron más fuertes; gritando —¡No puedo aguantar!

[***]

Se acercaba a la entrada; escuchó el gritó agudo del mocoso en traje de vaca; frunció las cejas. Definitivamente los mordería hasta la muerte por irrumpir la paz en Namimori.

Sacó sus preciadas tonfas; sus ojos brillaron un poco, sentía la emoción de golpear a alguien nuevamente.

Se acercó hacía sus objetivos; observó al bebé patear la cabeza afro del mocoso chillón. Luego sintió algo caer sobre él; y después...

Todo el lugar era oscurecido en humo rosado.

El rey herbívoro tosía.

El escandaloso de italia gritaba el título del herbívoro mayor.

Escuchó un "—¡Hahi!—" agudo.

El mejor jugador de beisbol se carcajeó.

La molesta neblina empezó a desaparecer; la perspectiva de su visión era extraña; veía todo más grande, incluso a los herbívoros; su enfado e ira creció ante la confusión.

—_Los morderé hasta la muerte _— siseó. Observó al supuesto Vongola abrir sus ojos. Y por extraño que parecía, escuchó su propia voz cambiada; como cuando tenía siete años, molestándose más.

—¿Hi-Hibari… san? —oía. Elevó su mirar; observó al bebé sonreír con la vista oculta bajo el sombrero; a Sawada caer inconsiente; al niño-vaca llorar; al albino gritar; y a la mujer ruidosa pronunciar el nombre de Tsunayoshi.

Reparó en sus tonfas; eran igual de amoldables a sus manos, pero se sentían diferentes. Seguían siendo de metal, pero… parecían pequeñas. Las observó por largo rato; abstrayéndose de todo; repentinamente un aura oscura emanó de su ser con su irritación.

Acababa de percatarse de que era pequeño; de sus manos infantiles y su rostro de niño.

Escuchó otro hipar femenino; sintió unos brazos cargarle. Intentó golpear a la persona que le había levantado, pero la tonta mujer pensó que estaba nervioso y le sonrió.

—¡Hahi! No tienes que preocuparte; chibi-chan. Haru te llevará sano y salvo a tu casa.

—Suéltame…—soltó las palabras como veneno; mirando a todos los demás calmados, y Sawada ya despierto; al parecer se había quedado un buen rato reflexionando su estado infantil.

Yamamoto cargaba a un dormido Lambo; Tsuna veía aterrorizado al peque-Hibari.

El azabache miró al arcobaleno.

—Bebé. Explica —ordenó; el infante sonrió.

—No te impacientes Hibari; además no es malo que estés en brazos de Haru.

El moreno se tensó. ¡Rayos! Había olvidado que lo estaban cargando y por eso ahora veía a los herbívoros directamente a la cara. El hitman sonrió nuevamente.

—¡Reborn! Explícate; yo también quiero saber qué está sucediendo —demandó el futuro capo. Ahora toda la atención estaba en el tutor.

—No tengo opción. —. El arcobaleno saltó de la cabeza de Tsuna al piso, y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a los muchachos; diciendo.

—Tsuna. Eres el jefe y tu deber es arreglar los problemas de tus subordinados; arréglalo —. El castaño estaba por replicar cuando el infante desapareció; dejando a un furioso Hibari.

—Eh… bueno… —tartamudeó el capo al mirar a Hibari-san —la bazuca dura cinco minutos, así que…

—Decimo; si me permite —interrumpió Gokudera —. Ya pasaron cinco minutos y no ha cambiado nada. Según una experiencia previa de este suceso en mi persona, Hibari debería de regresar a la normalidad al anochecer; así que no se preocupe —. El prefecto, de un forcejeó se separó de la mujer que lo sostenía; y golpeó con sus tonfas al patético de Tsunayoshi.

Este sintió un fuerte dolor en sus piernas.

Haru por su parte soltó otro chillido; y alejó al niño de su futuro-esposo.

—¿Estás bien? Tsuna-san —preguntó con verdadera preocupación, este asintió.

—Si; gracias.

Miró al problema que tenía que resolver y observó a cada uno de los presentes.

—Alguien tiene que estar con Hibari-san mientras regresa a la normalidad… —empezó a pensar en voz alta.

—No necesito de nadie —se escuchó la infantil voz siseante sentenciar.

—Que lo haga la ahou-onna; ella no tiene nada qué hacer y sirve que por primera vez en su vida realiza algo productivo.

—¡Haru no es una ahou-onna desu! Y además; hago cosas más productivas que Gokudera-san; Hmp —se cruzó de brazos.

—Ma~ Ma~ No se enfaden; pero creo que Gokudera tiene razón. Haru es la más indicada, ella cuida de Lambo y está acostumbrada a los niños, jaja

En ese momento el prefecto ya estaba varios pasos alejado de aquella multitud; cuando Tsunayoshi se viró a la morena y con suplicante mirada le pidió.

—Haru; p-por favor, cuída de Hibari-san —. Las orbes cafés de ella se abrieron; ella había prometido no estar cerca de Hibari Kyoya, aunque ahora que lo pensaba; no estaba por ahí. Así que… ¿por qué lo tenía que cuidar?.

—Haru no entiende Tsuna-san. Hibari-san no está aquí desu —expresó confundida.

—Eh.. bueno; ese niño es…— _"piensa Tsuna, piensa…"_ — es el hermano menor de Hibari-san; se llama Kyo-chan.

Haru asintió dudosamente; luego sonrió y corrió hacía el niño que se estaba alejando.

—¡Haru cuidará bien de Kyo-chan desu!; no hay problema Tsuna-san —. Y alzando su mano al aire en señal de despedida; se perdió en los terrenos de la escuela Namimori.

El Vongola suspiró.

_"Espero que de verdad el efecto pase al atardecer y que Haru no salga herida. Ahora le pediré a Reborn una explicación"._

[***]

Mientras tanto; en la residencia Sawada.

—Giannini. La idea era que Hibari cambiara mentes con su "yo" de 10 años en el futuro; pero al parecer arreglaste mal la bazuca y en vez de que Hibari tenga la mentalidad de un hombre de 27 años con cuerpo de adolescente; piensa como un joven de 17 años pero en el cuerpo de un niño.

—Lo lamento tanto Reborn-san; pero al parecer fue un pequeño desliz. Lo arreglaré —expresó.

—No hace falta; esto también puede ser interesante.

* * *

><p>Disculpen sí se les hizo tedioso; espero que no. Bien; sus sugerencias, comentarios, etc; los espero con ansias :D<p>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a**_; Mary-chan, Yuuni Nero, Vicki27 y Valeria_. Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado :D [y disculpen no responder de forma personal a sus reviews T-T, pero de verdad que gracias :D]

y gracias a todas-os- mis demás lectoras-res- por leer =)

Ja ne~!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa!

Tsuki trayendo actualización n_n lo más pronto que pudo en sus vacaciones; espero sea de su agrado :D

Disfruten ;)

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece; es de Amano-sensei

* * *

><p>—¡Espera Chibi-kun! —exclamó al estar unos pasos de él. El niño le lanzó una mirada de muerte; que no tuvo el efecto esperado.<p>

—¡Hahi! ¿Te duele el estómago desu? —preguntó ingenua al ver el entrecejo fruncido del menor. Hibari sacó sus tonfas; la mordería hasta la muerte.

Repentinamente se escuchó un gruñido. Miura observó cuidadosa al pequeño; nuevamente aquel ruido se percibió.

Las mejillas del niño se tiñeron de un leve rosado.

"_¡Hahi! Se ve lindo desu. Más que Reborn-chan cuando le conocí" _pensó.

—Herbívora —siseó seco; al menos eso sustituiría su gruesa voz de barítono que ya no poseía en estos momentos —sal de mí escuela.

La morena infló sus mejillas. Le quitó los toletes de juguete al chiquillo; y los guardó en su bolsa.

—No es bueno jugar con cosas peligrosas desu. Y Haru no se puede ir —. El pequeño emanaba un aura sumamente oscura; y temblaba. Miura pensó que de frio, pero Hibari sabía era de irritación.

—Largo —pronunció pausado; su paciencia empezaba a esfumarse.

—¡Hahi! Hablas igual a tu hermano; Kyo-chan —. Lo cargó; y sostuvo en sus brazos. El moreno intentó soltarse; pero pausó al reparar en su nombre.

—¿Kyo-chan? —preguntó molestó. Nadie se atrevía a decirle así; menos una herbívora que lo único que siempre hacía; era perseguir a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Sí. Tú eres Kyo-chan ¿no?. El hermano menor de Hibari-san —. Miura lo levantó y abrazó fuerte —. Eres tan mono; jamás pensé que Hibari-san tuviese un hermanito tan lindo desu~

¡Era el colmo! Esa mujer se estaba pasando; en cuanto recobrará su aspecto original; la asesinaría.

La muchacha le bajó al piso; y tomó su mano; a pesar del forcejeó del otro por no tener contacto.

—Primero iremos a comer; luego a la casa de Tsuna-san; él me pidió este favor y seguramente me diga hasta cuando Haru debe de cuidarte desu —le sonrió. Ese niño era difícil y de carácter fuerte; pero lindo al fin.

"_Desearía que Hibari-san fuera así. Tal vez de esa forma; seríamos amigos desu"._

[***]

—¡Hiiiii! ¿Qué? ¡Hibari-san del futuro te pidió esto para poner a prueba a su "yo" actual? —gritó el décimo capo sorprendido; el arcobaleno afirmó.

—Ese Hibari; siempre causando problemas al décimo —masculló el albino; miró a su jefe, y con una sonrisa le dijo —. No se preocupe décimo; seguramente pasará pronto.

El castaño asintió; y espero que así fuera.

—Jaja, Gokudera tiene razón; Tsuna —miró el reloj —¡Oops! Tengo que irme; se hace tarde y tengo que ayudar en el restaurante.

—Yo también me voy, décimo. Y no se preocupe —. Ambos chicos se despidieron y dirigieron se a sus respectivos destinos.

[***]

Las 17:30 horas. El timbre de la residencia Sawada se escuchó.

—Y recuerda Tsuna. Deben de estar juntos —advirtió su tutor; el muchacho suspiró derrotado y aceptó.

Abrió la puerta; y como esperaba. Frente a él estaba Haru y Hibari-san; la primera sonriente y el segundo con un aura de muerte.

Tragó saliva; sería difícil de explicar.

[***]

—¡Hahi! ¿Haru debe cuidar a Kyo-chan por tiempo prolongado? —. Se veía sorprendida, pero no incomoda; le hacía feliz cuidar de un niño tan mono; diferente, pero igual de lindo que Lambo-chan.

—Kami…korosu —pronunció lentamente debido a su enfado; buscó sus tonfas en su usual lugar; pero no estaban. Miró a la mujer; y se le lanzó encima; esta hipó, pero al no recibir daño; no dijo más. Se limitó a expandir sus ojos al ver al pequeño con esos toletes de juguete metálico; y golpear lo mejor que pudo a Tsuna-san.

—¡Tsuna-san! —exclamó preocupada. La tensión en el ambiente provocada por el menor no se iba; y este parecía satisfecho; pues sonreía ladino.

—Eres un inútil; un niño de siete años acaba de darte una paliza —quejó se su tutor en burla. El aludido tenía chipotes en toda su cabeza; y su mejilla hinchada.

—¡Reborn! Eso dolió —gimoteó sobándose.

—¿Estás bien? Tsuna-san — acercó a verle preocupada. Este le sonrió y asintió.

—Mm.

—Bien, entonces Haru se llevará a Kyo-chan desu —luego; a su mente llegó algo que no había pensado —¿Pero dónde está Hibari-san?

El mencionado se tensó; igual que Tsunayoshi.

—Eh… bueno… —tartamudeaba —veras…

—Hibari se fue a una importante misión; Kyo-chan está sólo. Sus padres no están en casa —aclaró el arcobaleno. Haru no dijo más; y el menor sintió algo encogerse en su ser a la mención de sus progenitores.

—Herbívora —al tener la atención de la muchacha; demandó —vámonos.

No quería escuchar más.

Era mejor irse con ella; que soportar al herbívoro mayor; y por primera vez; al bebé.

—Hai desu.

Una vez los dos se marcharón; el arcobaleno murmuró.

—Es extraño. Hibari no actuaría así —sus ojos se mantenían en la puerta de la habitación.

—Mn. ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó su alumno; este negó.

[***]

Intentaba ignorar la molesta voz de aquella mujer; era ruidosa y le reventaba los nervios; sí el tuviera su forma normal, ya la hubiera muerto hasta la muerte, o mínimo; espantado y alejado de sí.

—Cállate; molestas —siseó.

Miura le miró incrédula.

—Los niños no deberían de ser así desu. Kyo-chan tiene las malas costumbres de Hibari-san desu. Y todavía no estoy contenta contigo; heriste a Tsuna-san —protesto. Hibari rodó los ojos. Pensándolo bien; él se alejaría e iría a su casa; no necesitaba soportar a esa mujer.

Observaron un puesto de Takoyaki. Miura recordó los gustos de Lambo-chan; y sonrió; tal vez Kyo-chan gustaría de lo mismo.

—Espera aquí. Ya vuelvo —pidió. El niño se recargó cerca de una banca; aparentaría que la esperaba y se iría; era la oportunidad perfecta.

Al verla alejarse con una sonrisa; no le importó darse la vuelta. Los niños debían de ser cuidados; y ella no cumplía con eso; así que era su culpa que él se fuera.

Empezó a caminar a paso pequeño a su casa; no le importaba esa mujer, ni esa tonta sonrisa que le dedicaba al llamarlo "Kyo-chan"; nada de ella le interesaba, no tenía obligación de estar con ella; no él.

[***]

Arribó a su casa; abrió la puerta, y al llegar a su cuarto; se recostó cansado. Fue un día complejo y extraño.

Dirigió su mirar a la ventana; por ella entró Hibird cantando el himno de la escuela, y pronunciando el apellido del muchacho.

Esa ave era su única compañía; cerró sus ojos lentamente. Otra vez dormiría en aquella casa; pequeña para una familia, grande para una persona. Aún recordaba al señor que le había tendido una mano; y todo por aquel chiquillo que conoció; aquel niño extraño que nunca fue su amigo ni hermano.

_Manejaron unas cuadras; hasta llegar a una casa sencilla como tantas del vecindario. Entraron, ahí le recibió una mujer de cabellos cafés con una sonrisa; a los dos les dio una toalla para que se secasen. Primero llevó a su hijo a lavarse, y cambiarse de ropa. Después mandó a su esposo a cuidar del niño que había traído, este le dio ropa de su pequeño, pero le quedó muy apretada; así que optó por darle una camisa suya; mientras sus prendas se secaban._

_Cenó como hace días no lo hacía; un plato de sopa caliente y una taza de té. Se sentía feliz, aunque su rostro pasivo no lo demostrase._

_Los señores le preguntaron sobre su familia; el pequeño de forma renuente explicó lo sucedido en su corta vida. Los adultos se vieron mutuamente; y ofrecieron cuidarle. El pequeño negó se; pero pidió cortésmente ayuda por primera vez en su vida; y se aseguraría de que fuera la última._

—_¿Qué deseas? —preguntó el señor._

—_Un abogado que me permita manejar mis bienes y no los gaste o venda —. Su fría y firme mirada dejó sin palabras a la pareja; ese chiquillo era fuerte e independiente. El señor sonrió asintiendo._

—_Mañana te compraré ropa adecuada, e iremos con una amiga mía. Es poco conocida, pero buen abogado —. El niño asintió; el señor sonrió, y después de un buen rato en silencio; se fueron a dormir._

_Ese día; por primera vez en su vida. El pequeño Hibari compartió habitación con un herbívoro. Mientras él dormía en un futon a lado de la cama, el hijo de aquella familia descansaba cómodamente sobre esta._

_Lo que no esperó fue que aquel chiquillo se levantará; y se fuera a acostar a su lado. _

_Como el niño que era; le miró escudriñante. La sonrisa sincera y amplia, aunado a esos ojos puros le respondieron sin palabras, pero aun así preguntó._

—_¿Qué haces? —. La persona aludida ensanchó su sonrisa y respondió._

—_No es justo que… —nuevamente el nombre pareciera desvanecerse en el aire —duerma en la cama, mientras duermes en el piso._

—_Es un futon, no el piso —dijo tajante. _

—_Es lo mismo; no puedo dejarte solo. Así que me quedaré a tu lado —. Y sin pedir permiso se acomodó, sin acercarse demasiado, pero sin estar muy lejos de él. _

—_Hn —fue la única respuesta, antes de darle la espalda y escuchar una risita._

_[***]_

_Al día siguiente; el señor se llevó al pequeño a presentarlo con su amigo. El niño se levantó tan temprano que no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de aquel extraño pequeño que le había ayudado sin saberlo. Contempló su rostro dormido y pensó que volvería. _

_Horas después; el señor se estacionó frente a un edifico grande. "Bufete de abogados" alcanzó a leer Hibari con su precario japonés._

—_Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Me llamó Koshiro; puedes llamarme por mi nombre, es mejor tener confianza —. El moreno frunció las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Ese sujeto era extraño._

_Al entrar; Koshiro preguntó por un nombre femenino, pero le dijeron que había tenido problemas con su esposo, se divorció y cambió de trabajo. El adulto observó al niño con preocupación._

_Un hombre joven de unos 20 años; complexión delgada y de lentes caminaba por la recepción del lugar; el señor sonrió al ver a ese sujeto; y gritó._

—_¡Take-san! Que alegría verte —el aludido le miró por segundos antes de reconocerle y correr a él con una sonrisa._

—_Koshiro-sensei; es un placer verlo de nuevo —este rió nervioso ante su anterior alumno; el cual preguntó. —¿Qué hace aquí sensei?_

—_Eh…, verás; venía a ver a Yoru, pero al parecer ya no trabaja aquí. Quería que me ayudara a litigar y arreglar varios asuntos; pero… —su ex-estudiante observó a su instructor y luego reparó en la presencia del pequeño a su lado._

—_¡Oh! No sabía que tenía otro pequeño —expresó sorprendido; el hombre le miro contrariado._

—_No soy su hijo —aclaró cortante el azabache; dejando perplejo a Take._

—_Verás… —empezó a explicar; para cuando terminó; su ex-alumno se ofreció a ayudar al niño como parte de su servicio social como pasante en aquel bufete._

—_Oh; pero será un problema eso de que no tenga un tutor ni alguien fiable para ser su custodio u albacea…—murmuró pensativo; su profesor se ofreció a serlo, y Hibari estaba a punto de considerar la oferta cuando Take; propuso._

—_Para que él pueda manejar todo por sí mismo; me ofreceré a ser su custodio, pero no tomaré nada. Lo juro por mi código de ética que usted me enseño; sensei —. Y sin pedir la opinión del pequeño; así se dispuso. _

_Hibari fue trasladado a una casa sencilla para él solo; comprada con el dinero de sus padres. Sus bienes perdidos no se pudieron recuperar, pero se detuvo toda fuga de capital monetario de la herencia de su familia; quedando como único heredero y capaz de disponer de todo a; Hibari Kyoya. _

_El pequeño no volvió a ver al castaño que le ayudo, ni al padre de este. Se absorbió totalmente en estudiar para tener amplios conocimientos; y en fortalecerse físicamente para poder defender lo que quiere; como lo es Namimori._

_En variadas ocasiones. Take le había dicho que no se centrase tanto en ejercitarse en combate o estudiar cosas que no iban con su edad; que él siempre estaría como un amigo y apoyo para ayudarle; pero Hibari simplemente le veía y le daba la espalda. _

_El abogado suspiraba derrotado; y sonreía con tristeza._

—_Perderás lo que es importante, sí nunca te das tiempo de ver más allá de lo que supuestamente proteges —murmuró. Retirándose como siempre._

_Después de aquella ocasión; cuando él cumplió diez años; no le volvió a ver. Aunque gracias a que este fue un excelente abogado; Hibari nunca tuvo ningún problema legal._

Se levantó de la cama; bostezó y miró el reloj.

23:00 horas.

Seguramente ella había rendido su búsqueda y se marchó a su cómodo hogar; como una herbívora haría después de varias horas; o mejor, fue a pedirle ayuda a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Volvió a bostezar; se recostaría de nuevo, pero algo le molestaba; tenía la curiosidad que no se iba.

¿Sus suposiciones eran certeras?

Salió de su casa; le costaba algo de trabajo. No era lo mismo tener 17 años, a siete.

Caminó de regreso al parque; no había nadie. Las personas ya no transitaban el lugar a esas horas; sólo una que otra persona. Era algo peligroso andar fuera tan tarde.

Se sentó en una banca; contemplando el cielo, y la tranquilidad del lugar. Namimori era pacifica, y era suya; la quería como a nada; en especial el instituto; lugar que aprecia con fervor porque ahí estudiaron sus padres; y se conocieron.

Alcanzó a escuchar unos gritos a la lejanía; conforme se escuchaban más claros, la angustia de aquella voz se hacía mayor. Esa persona era extraña; una de tantas herbívoras.

Finalmente; después de escuchar varios; "—¿Alguien lo ha visto?—", "—¿Dónde estás?—", "—¡Chibi-kun!". Escuchó su mote.

—¡Kyo-chan! ¡Kyo-chan! —. Parecía que la fémina voz se quebraba y estaba a punto de quedar afónica, pero en vez de callar; gritaba más fuerte.

Era aquella molesta herbívora; no se movió de su lugar; simplemente espero a que ella le encontrase; después de todo le buscó toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Miura corría; y en momentos se detenía a mirar a los alrededores. Dejó de gritar cuando vio esos ojos azul grisáceo; soltó los paquetes que sostenía desde la tarde; y corrió para abrazar al pequeño; sentía que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

—Haru estaba preocupada —hipaba, mientras apretaba el abrazo —. Haru no podría vivir sí algo malo le pasase a Kyo-chan —continuaba llorando.

_Cuando regresó con dos paquetes de Takoyaki. La banca estaba vacía; hipó su "hahi"._

—_¿Kyo-chan? —miró de un lado a otro —¡Kyo-chan! —elevó su voz a cada mención de aquel nombre; cada vez con más angustia. Los takoyaki no los soltaba; eran del pequeño; y estaba segura de que le encontraría, quizá nada más estaba jugando a las escondidas; no es que le hubiese pasado algo malo; ni siquiera quería pensarlo._

_Empezó a correr por todo el parque; gritando su nombre._

El alma del joven dentro del niño se sintió culpable; no la quería ver así. Tan sólo pensó que ella no le buscaría ni que le importase de verdad; él no le importaba a los demás; únicamente a unos cuantos; y Miura Haru no estaba dentro de esos pocos, pues ellos habían muerto hace años y la familia de aquel niño se había mudado lejos; según le había dicho Take.

—Herbívora… —musitó apenado; y culpable. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Miura se separó unos centímetros; azul contra chocolate; un par frio, y otro cálido.

—Hablas igual a Hibari-san desu. No te preocupes; Haru te encontrará, no importa cuántas veces te pierdas —aseguró determinada; levantó su dedo meñique —. Es una promesa desu —sonrió.

El pequeño sintió un leve dolor ante la mención de su apellido; era verdad. Él no era Hibari ante ella; sino su hermano menor "Kyo-chan"; sin embargo la seguridad con que fueron dichas esas palabras le había hecho por segundos intentar confiar; y antes de responder por sí. Haru tomó el dedo meñique del niño y lo entrelazo con el suyo; era una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews a:<strong>

**Vicki27:** Konnichiwa! Vicki-chan :D Gracias; si, por eso es así el chico; y ellos dos de chicos son lindos de escribir n_n

**Yuni Nero:** Gracias :D Me alegra que te gustase la infancia de ellos :D

**aska ishida:** Gracias; a partir de aquí ellos tendrán más interacción XD Es verdad; un Kyoya de 27 en cuerpo de 17, hubiera sido genial; gracias, y saludos.

**Suigin Walker:** ¡Hola! *Tsuki corre y la abraza* Gracias por la preocupación; yo también quería saber sí estabas bien; pero al recibir tu comentario, me alegra de pensar que sí.  
>Si; finalmente lo escribí :D Espero me quede como lo planeé; gracias :D<br>Muchas gracias; recibir esas palabras de tí, me hacen tan feliz y me motivan más; de verdad me siento halagada Sui-chan; gracias :D  
>Si, entiendo. El colegio absorbe un buen de tiempo; espero que estés súper bien y estudies mucho para entrar a la Universidad; y esperaré paciente tus actualizaciones; siempre estoy al pendiente de ellas; aunque luego ando medio despistada XD<br>*Besos abrazos recibidos y correspondidos* Te quiero mucho; ánimo con la escuela :D y disculpa no haber actualizado antes; ya te quería responder desde antes, pero hasta hoy pude T-T *cuidate*

**Copis-chamma:** Hi! Jamás molestas; al contrario, recibir tus comentarios es una motivación :D Gracias, un honor que digas eso =) Si, suena increíble que la haya confundido, más por el "hahi"; pero así es despistado aquí XD Si, es que sí Tsuna le pide algo; no puede negarse, y me aproveche de eso, jeje. Y como a Hibari lo hice sufrir; ahora le toco un poco a Haru; espero te haya gustado :D  
>No te preocupes; intentó que aunque los personajes de Fushigi Yuugi no sean conocidos, queden bien descritos en pro del fic :D Gracias; y *saludos* cuidate, ja ne~!<p>

**Rukia-CC:** Hola. Gracias; espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D saludos.

**Valeria:** Hola. Wii! que bien que te cause emoción; espero manejar bien los personajes (Tsuki ya se puso nerviosa XD). Eso que dices es cierto; tiene que ser salvado; y esa idea que me dices, más o menos me la había imaginado; y después de tu sugerencia me motivé más para escribirla, aunque un poco diferente a la vez; gracias.  
>Sí, ella tandrá que cuidar de ambos; por cierto; aprovecho para decir que la historia que escribiste de Hibird es genial; no me siento capaz de continuarla; pero me a encantado leerla; deberias de escribir fics; me encantaría leerlos :D Eso me recuerda; ¿qué paso con el libro que me comentaste hace tiempo? espero vaya bien. Saludos :D<p>

**Valhalla no tenshi:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias; espero te haya gustado este capítulo :D *Saludos* Ja ne~!

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D espero haya sido de su agrado; y kya! debo decirlo; no sé ustedes, pero en lo personal me gustó la promesa al final XD Hibari se me hizo tan lindo ahí *o*<p>

Cuídense ;D

Ja ne~!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! _Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza, y de verdad agradezco de corazón sus reviews, que lean mis fics, y que os gusten *u*_

_Gracias._

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Escuchó el estomago del pequeño e hipó.<p>

—¡Hahi! Haru compró takoyaki desu —aseveró alegre, pero recordó que los había tirado al verlo. Se levantó, alejándose del niño bajo la atenta mirada del mismo, recogió el desperdigado alimento y lo tiró como era correcto, suspiró.

—No está bien desperdiciar comida desu —pronunció desanimada. Se acercó a Hibari, sentándose a su lado y mirando el cielo nocturno, suspiró.

Recobrando su sonrisa, gritó un "—Bien, Haru —". Revolvió los cabellos oscuros de Kyoya, éste le lanzó una mirada que para nada tuvo el efecto deseado. Miura se levantó animado.

—Vamos a comprar algo de comer desu —dijo mirándolo. Hibari se viró ignorándola. —¡Hahi! No puedo creer que seas tan lindo aún cuando te portas así —y corrió a abrazarlo, casi asfixiándolo.

—Herbívora, aléjate —siseó, pero Haru estaba perdida en aquel ataque de ternura. Al ver que el moreno casi se ahogaba lo soltó y se disculpó.

Le sonrió extendiendo su mano al pequeño que estaba en la banca —¿Vamos?

El niño observó aquella palma siéndola ofrecida, él no aceptaba ayuda, era una ofensa a su persona que un herbívoro le tendiera la mano.

Se bajó y caminó a lado de ella.

—Puedo solo —aclaró lo más frio que pudo con esa infantil voz, ella rió bajito. Era tan mono.

Caminaban por el centro de la ciudad, estaba llenó de vida a pesar de la hora. Kyoya veía todo desde otra perspectiva y le molestaba. _¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan grande ahora?_

Se sentía irritado. Miura lo veía de reojo, temiendo volver a perderlo, pero sin tomar su mano; ya que se había reusado.

Hibari se detuvo por milésimas de segundo ante un local bien iluminado, Haru –que a pesar de no ser muy observadora –lo notó. Era un Mc algo, donde venden hamburguesas. Cuando el niño empezó a caminar, ella sonrió y lo jaló de su pequeño brazo.

—¿Qué haces? —pronunció la vocecita.

—Haru te va a invitar la cena desu —. Kyo-chan ladeó el rostro, nadie le había invitado nada. Bueno, sólo los padres de aquel niño que vagamente recordaba, o Take, pero nadie más.

Entraron al local, se veía brillante y espacioso. Los orbes azules de Kyoka brillaron un poco, era como la última vez que sus padres lo habían llevado a comer una hamburguesa antes de fallecer, sus ojos entristecieron. Luego escuchó varias voces ruidosas, y frunció las cejas al salir de su recuerdo.

—Está repleto de herbívoros, los morderé hasta… —sentenciaba sin que nadie le hiciera caso. Haru se agachó a verlo, y lo cargó a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hibari por evitarlo. La chica señalaba las imágenes del menú que se mostraban en lo alto del local tras la barra despachadora y frente a un cajero.

—¿Cuál quieres Kyo-chan? —el aludido no pudo evitar mirar los diferentes paquetes.

—Bienvenidos, ¿su orden? —. Haru le hizo una seña de que esperará un poco, éste asintió. Kyoya murmuró.

—Hamburguesa doble —. La muchacha repitió la orden, y pidió una hamburguesa sencilla con papas fritas y un pastel, además de una limonada. Al terminar de ordenar, bajó al pequeño, quien dignamente caminó al lugar más alejado del establecimiento y se sentó esperando a Miura.

En segundos, varias chicas estaban rodeándolo. Todas eran ruidosas, no igual a la herbívora; en realidad tenían una voz más suave, pero por alguna razón era más molestas. Repetidas veces les lanzó miradas de muerte, pero aquellas herbívoras no entendían y lo abrazaban, revolvían sus cabellos, apretaban sus mejillas.

—Es tan lindo —dijo una de ellas.

—Quiero un hermanito así —agregó otra pellizcándolo. Hibari soltó un golpe con su mano, pero fue fallido.

Miura que iba con la charola del pedido, hipó mirando la escena. Kyo-chan era muy popular.

—¡Hahi! —pidió permiso, y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Observó una mejilla roja en el niño, realizó un mohín y lo arrebató de las demás chicas.

—¡Dejen a Kyo-chan! ¡Maltratar a los menores es contra la ley desu! —. Una de ellas le barrió con la mirada.

—Pues yo diría que ser tan fea es un delito más grande. Seguramente te robaste a ese niño, porque no se parece a ti —. Las demás rieron.

La morena tomó aire, ella era una dama, no diría algo ofensivo.

—No lo robé, y no tengo por qué darles explicaciones, sólo dejen de molestarlo desu —. Las ignoró y se sentó frente al pequeño. Las muchachas se alejaron después de murmurarle varias ofensas.

Haru sonrió al pequeño, tomó un papel del servilletero en la mesa, y sacó algo de crema. Se acercó al niño y frotó con delicadeza el papel sobre la parte enrojecida.

—No necesito crema —. La chica hipó.

—Es para que no se haga moretón ni quede algún rasguño desu —. Después de eso, tomó la charola, y sacó su hamburguesa, así como la rebanada de pastel. Dejando la limonada y el pedido del niño en la charola, entregándosela.

—Come, se ve rico desu —le sonrió, mientras Hibari veía con sus ojos infantiles la comida, observaba a la herbívora degustar sin verdaderos modales su comida, pero sin llegar a verse grotesca, sólo informal.

Tomó el alimento con sus manos y con dificultad podía morderlo. ¡Quería su cuerpo!, era una vergüenza que Miura terminara su comida mientras él apenas y llevaba un tercio.

Gruñó, ahora la chica degustaba un trozo de pastel. Al sentir la intensa mirada del pequeño, cortó un pedacito y lo ofreció al menor con su tenedor. Hibari elevó una ceja, miró frío y escudriñante a la joven.

—Es impropio —soltó, la chica parpadeó y ladeó el rostro. Se llevó un dedo a la frente y meditó.

—No tengo gripa ni estoy enferma, además no he lamido el cubierto —murmuró para sí meditando. El pequeño rodó los ojos, se levantó un poco, y abrió la boca, probando el bocado para que la herbívora se callara. Él no se refería a eso, sólo a que debía de conservar los modales, la educación y las costumbres, sólo lo dejaría pasar por hoy.

Al ver la tonta sonrisa de ella, continuó degustando su hamburguesa sin tantos modales. Era él contra el alimento tan grande que no quería caber en su boca, y como el carnívoro que era, destrozaría la comida y la mordería hasta desaparecerla, sonrió cuando después de diez minutos de devorar la terminó.

Escuchó una carcajada, y miró con la vista afilada a la morena.

—¿Qué? —pronunció entre dientes, ella señaló su boca en un circulo y al ver que el niño no le veía nada de gracioso, tomó unas servilletas y se acercó al rostro del pequeño, éste se alejó un poco, pero ella lo tomó de la barbilla, mirando sus labios con esos ojos cafés que acababa de notar el prefecto.

Eran unas orbes cacao tan intensas y brillantes, quiso ladear el rostro pero la mano de ella lo evitaba. Odiaba esa forma de niño, ¿y qué era esa herbívora? ¿una amenaza de los niños? ¿cómo quería besarlo sí él era un niño?, bueno, no uno, pero sí con la apariencia de uno. Apretó sus ojos, definitivamente la asesinaría cuando volviera a su forma normal.

Espero el contacto, y…

Sintió un papel recorrer sus mejillas, sus labios, su nariz.

—No sabía que Kyo-chan se ensuciará tanto comiendo hamburguesas desu —rió, el arrebató el papel de aquella mano y se limpió por sí solo.

¡Lo había humillado! Respiró, no, en realidad quería ayudarlo, pero ayuda y humillación iban de la mano en el diccionario de Hibari.

—¿Vas a tomar la limonada? —preguntó indiferente, ella negó.

—Es para Kyo-chan —. Asintió conforme, sólo porque era algo no tan dulce y tenía sed.

Al terminar, la chica tiró la basura, y dejó la charola en el lugar designado. Regresó por el niño, y salieron del establecimiento.

[***]

—Reborn, ¿crees que Haru esté bien? Preguntó Tsuna mientras se arropaba. El arcobaleno sonrió de lado.

—Está con Hibari —respondió, el futuro capo mostró inconformidad, eso era lo que le preocupaba. Hibari-san era peligroso, y Haru… ella era su amiga y se preocupaba por la chica.

A Tsuna le preocupaba la reacción de Hibari con Haru al regresar a la normalidad.

[***]

Llegaron a la casa de la chica. Al entrar Hibari se esperaba conocer a los padres de tan ruidosa herbívora, pero ella al ver el rostro del niño comentó.

—Los padres de Haru están de vacaciones desu —encendió las luces, señaló las escaleras —¿puedes subir antes que yo? El cuarto de Haru es el de la segunda puerta al fondo.

El menor subió los escalones sin responder, la chica sonrió. Era tan educado, parecía alguien mayor. ¿Sería así Hibari-san?, negó. Haría todo lo posible por no tratarlo, Tsuna-san se lo había pedido personalmente.

Miró el teléfono para saber si había algún mensaje; nada. Sus padres confiaban en ella y viceversa, además las llamadas sólo eran para momentos de emergencia, era mejor sí no había nada. Se relajó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Encontró al niño frente a la puerta indicada, le observó con notoria confusión y se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué no entras? —preguntó. El pequeño miró a otro lado, murmurando.

—Es el cuarto de una mujer —. Haru no entendió nada, eso era obvio. Ella era una mujer no un hombre.

—¿Y? —. Kyo-chan le miró serio y con reproche.

—Es inmoral invitar a un desconocido del sexo opuesto —. Ella enrojeció ante el comentario, pero soltó una risotada.

—Mou~ Haru pensó otra cosa —abrió la puerta y empujó al niño —. No eres desconocido, y a pesar de que eres del género masculino; eres un niño Kyo-chan —el aludido no dijo más, él cumplió con advertirle. Luego la castigaría por ser descuidada.

Al entrar a la habitación, observó la habitación. Era sencilla, no era rosa como se la había imaginado. Sino crema con toques naranjas y azules. Tenía un escritorio, una cama sencilla, una mesita, y un librero.

Su vista regresó a la cama, tendría que dormir en el piso. Ah, recuerda que una vez durmió en el piso del cuarto de aquel pequeño que lo ayudo.

—Haru se dará un baño —anunció, Hibari prefirió ignorar el comentario hasta que escuchó —¿quieres venir? —preguntó con total inocencia, después de todo; siempre se bañaba con I-pin-chan, Lambo-chan.

Sintió por primera vez en el día una escalofriante mirada, observó al pequeño que tenía una expresión algo oscura.

—Pervertida —siseó. Ella expandió los ojos ofendida y asombrada.

—¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es ninguna pervertida desu! ¡Sólo lo decía porque Haru siempre lava la espalda de Lambo-chan o I-Pin-chan desu! —sacó la lengua de forma infantil, y se viró completamente roja.

Ella nunca había pensado nada impropio, sólo veía a los niños como niños.

Hibari ladeó una sonrisa. Ella era más infantil que él, y definitivamente inocente. Examinó la habitación con mayor detenimiento, y se acercó al librero para ver qué había.

_La historia desde el Heian hasta el Meiji._

_Inglés básico, e intermedio._

_Calculo diferencial e integral._

_Aritmética._

_Algebra._

_Interpretación de la literatura occidental._

_Literatura del Japón._

Continuó leyendo títulos, todos eran de la escuela. Supuso que las novelas también. Se detuvo al mirar la parte de abajo repleta de mangas. Miró a la puerta, luego el estante.

Había varios tomos de diferentes series.

Cogió uno, y lo ojeó por aburrimiento.

_La protagonista al parecer iba de campamento por parte de la escuela, se encontraba con el chico que le gustaba._

Hibari rodó los ojos, literatura rosa y herbívora. Estaba por cerrar la revista, cuando observó a una imagen.

_Muévete. Ordenó viendo a la protagonista, adjuntando —No se reúnan en medio de pasillo, es molesto._

Kyo-chan continuó leyendo, esa frase era tan cierta. Siempre que él veía a la herbívora merodear por la escuela o el pasillo a lado del rey de todos los herbívoros era molesto, aunque era fastidioso en general ver tantas personas juntas.

_Mientras que la heroína discutía enfadada con él chico de poco tacto, siempre iba tras el más amable de todos y le sonreía*._

Ahora ya entendía el comportamiento extraño de esa herbívora, eran los mangas los que la hacían ir tras Sawada Tsunayoshi. Al terminar de leer, cerró el tomo de golpe, y lo colocó en su lugar, se sentía molesto después de haber leído cómo los hombres se comportan tan herbívoros cuando les gusta alguien, eso era una idiotez.

Gruñó, y fue a donde supuso estaba el baño, necesitaba ir, y cabe obviar que se había olvidado de dónde estaba.

Abrió la puerta, sacó a su –ahora –diminuto amiguito, y maldijo. Ahora no tenía ni cinco centímetros siendo que en reposo pasaba los diez**. Aunque nunca se había excitado, así que no sabía que tan grande podía ser, gruñó y sacudió su cabeza, estar con la cabeza pequeña le hacía pensar estupideces.

Después de terminar, reaccionó al escuchar el sonido del agua. Sus pupilas se encogieron al virarse y verla en la tina, suspiró al notar que no se veía nada del cuello para abajo. Miura reparó en su presencia y sonrió.

—¿Vienes a bañarte Kyo-chan? —preguntó. Esa mujer era además de ingenua, tonta.

—No —respondió, estaba por salir, pero escuchó el sonido del agua caer de golpe, supuso que Miura se levantó, Hibari no se viró. Después de unos minutos sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros y se tensó.

—Vamos, sólo enjabonaré tu espalda. Lo demás lo harás sólo —. Oh, Haru definitivamente no sabía lo que decía. En otras circunstancias y con un verdadero niño, sería como la hermana o la mamá, pero en estos momentos a ojos de Hibari-san en aquel diminuto cuerpo, ella, ella… _¿ella qué?_

Cerró pesadamente sus parpados y bostezó. Le caería bien un baño, y estaba cansado. Asintió algo somnoliento, la chica se viró, y Hibari elevó una ceja al verla de espaldas envuelta en aquella toalla blanca.

—¿Qué haces? —en su posición respondió —. Espero a que Kyo-chan se meta a la tina para enjabonarlo, no quiero que piense que Haru es una pervertida desu —. El mencionado se desvistió, entrando a la tina.

—Apresúrate —ordenó, escuchó un "—¡Si! —". Sintió la esponja sobre la piel de su espalda con cuidado. Era una precaución tal que sentía un calor materno en aquel enjabonar, esa herbívora lo adormecía más, soltó otro bostezó.

—Sal —. Haru así lo hizo, con Lambo-chan era diferente, pero igual dejaría su espacio al pequeño, recordando que ese comportamiento seguramente lo había adquirido del mayor de los Hibari.

Al entrar a su habitación, se colocó sus debidas prendas, y vistió una pijama de pantalón con blusa de botones color verde con estampado rojo.

Escuchó que alguien tocó y otorgó la entrada. El pequeño vestía una toalla que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies. Se veía chistoso, pero era natural, ya que aquella toalla era la más larga.

—¡Hahi! ¡Necesitas ropa desu! —exclamó, corriendo de un lado a otro. Fue a la habitación de sus padres, y corrió hasta el guardarropa a la parte alta que nadie ocupada, sacó una caja polvorosa, la limpió y la llevó a su habitación, mostrándola al niño.

—Aquí tienes —. Kyo-chan miró el objeto —¿Qué es?

—¡Hahi! —Miura quitó la tapa, mostrando varias prendas de niño, explicando —Hace tiempo, papá quiso adoptar a un niño, así que compró esto, pero al parecer él chico estaría mejor en otro lado, y las ropas fueron guardadas —las entregó, y en cierto sentido, Hibari agradeció la extrañes del asunto, pues ahora tenía algo que ponerse.

Haru salió de su habitación, entrando minutos más tarde para encontrarse con el pequeño cambiado.

—Te vez muy lindo desu —corrió y lo abrazó. Se resistió como pudo, pero de verdad que se sentía cansado, y estar bajo el calor de esa mujer le atontaba. Se relajó lentamente siseando en un murmuro.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —. Haru lo cargó en brazos y lo recostó, abrigándolo. A su lado se acomodó y lo abrazó. Lo cuidaría muy bien, como una hermana mayor, sonrió al susurrar un "—Buenas noches, Kyo-chan—".

Los dos cayeron dormidos.

[***]

Hibari se removió bajo las cobijas, sintiendo su cuerpo ser sujetado por algo y no poder moverse. Era algo cálido, además de una respiración acompasada sobre su pecho.

Abrió los ojos, observó con impacto la situación. La herbívora lo abrazaba, mientras él la tenía con su brazo rodeada de la cintura.

Algo no andaba bien, esto era una pesadilla. Él no podía estar abrazando a una herbívora, menos a una ruidosa. Intentó calmarse. Ella tenía la misma pijama que recordaba, eso era perfecto. Sintió su pecho desnudo, y se alejó del abrazo de la chica.

Observó las prendas de niño rotas, seguramente se rasgaron cuando el creció.

Todo estaba bien, excepto el hecho de que sólo se encontraba en bóxers en la misma cama de aquella mujer.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que salir de ahí, observó la ventana y todavía era de noche. Bien, tomaría unas prendas del padre de la herbívora, e iría a su casa a descansar como se lo merecía. Todo estaba solucionado, ya era un chico, no un niño. Se sintió muy bien, pasó su vista sobre la joven durmiente, se sentó en la cama y la contempló.

_La herbívora se preocupará cuando no me vea _

Pensó al recordar el hecho de que ella pasó horas buscándole. Sonrió de lado y acarició las sueltas hebras castañas.

Se detuvo en el instante en que se percató de su acción, caminó al escritorio y redacto una breve nota.

La dejó arriba de la almohada que ocupó hace unos minutos, salió rumbo a la habitación del señor Miura y tomó un pantalón algo aguado y una camisa igual.

Bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta y salió. Después de dar unos pasos, miró la ventana de la chica. Ese día Hibari aprendió tres cosas.

1. Es una herbívora ingenua, y tonta. 2. Haru es su nombre, y... 3. Es la representación del género femenino, no una simple herbívora.

Se alejó parsimonioso; luego la vería, y ofrecería algo a cambio de sus cuidados, porque Hibari Kyoya siempre saldaba sus deudas.

[***]

Al amanecer, Haru abrió lentamente sus ojos. Olvidando al niño que debía de cuidar por un momento, al recordar, hipó y empezó a llamarlo, claro que después de ver debajo de la cama.

Observó un papel en la almohada, lo recogió y leyó.

_Herbívora, estoy bien. _

Miura no sabía sí reír ante la simplicidad de la explicación, o preocuparse por el pequeño. Optó por la primera, y se relajó, esta vez al menos había dejado una nota.

El despertador sonó, se arregló y fue a su escuela, después iría a ver a Tsuna-san y explicarle todo.

[***]

Se levantó al escuchar "—Hibari~ Hibari~—". El sonido armonioso de siempre, la voz aguda de su ave.

Recordó otra aguda voz que al principio del día de ayer era molesta, y acarició al ave que se posó sobre su hombro.

—Miura Haru —musitó arreglándose con el uniforme para ir a proteger su querida Namimori.

[***]

—¿Puedes arreglarlo? —preguntó la voz del arcobaleno más fuerte.

—Puedo prolongar el tiempo del cambio —respondió el técnico. Reborn sonrió.

—Eso es suficiente —. Y dejó a Giannini con la bazuka en sus manos.

[***]

Las clases acabaron. El prefecto veía la entrada de su escuela desde la silla de su escritorio. Miró el reloj por alguna desconocida razón.

Kusakabe entró.

—Kyo-san, ayer en tu ausencia Namimori fue protegida sin problemas, puedes tomarte otro día libre —anunció su reporte. El azabache bostezó.

Miró la ventana de nuevo, y observó una coleta castaña de reojo.

—Lo haré, tengo una deuda que saldar —. Dejó a Tetsuya confundido, y se retiró.

[***]

—¡Tsuna-san! —corrió al verlo y lo abrazó, sonrojándolo.

—¡Ha-Haru! —expresó alarmado, mirando a Kyoko, intentando que no hubiese malentendido alguno.

—Hai desu! Haru reporta que ayer la misión que le diste fue cumplida desu —comentó alegre, explicando todo. Provocando que Tsuna mostrara expresiones de sorpresa, horror, alivio, terror, y más.

—Cálmate, inútil Tsuna —dijo Reborn al salir de la nada. Observó a cierto prefecto caminar a ellos con aura de pocos amigos, y se alegró a su forma —. Hm, aquí viene.

Los presentes miraron con espanto al prefecto que empezaba a sacar sus tonfas. Tsuna se acercó a Haru para murmurarle "—_Recuerda que es muy peligroso y no debes de acercarte a él—"._ Miura hipó y asintió, observó al muchacho que se acercaba a ellos, no se veía como una mala persona, no como decía Tsuna-san, tampoco se veía tan fiero, más bien le recordaba un poco a Kyo-chan.

Sintió la azul mirada de Hibari-san sobre ella, y tembló un poco, nadie la había visto con esa intensidad. Tal vez sí era una persona temible.

—Herbívora —siseó la gruesa voz, Miura hipó.

Tsunayoshi se colocó frente a la chica, seguido de Gokudera frente a Tsuna, y Yamamoto a un lado. El prefecto ni se inmutó.

—Aparten herbívoros —demandó cortante.

—Quítate Tsuna —ordenó Reborn, el aludido quería negarse, pero obedeció.

Hibari se acercó a la mujer de hebras oscuras y preguntó.

—¿Qué deseas? —. Miura no entendió.

—¡Hahi! Nada desu —meditó un poco, y se acercó a Tsunayoshi —. ¡Ser la futura esposa de Tsuna-san desu! —. Todo quedó en silencio. El arcobaleno se divirtió ante la mirada de Hibari tan filosa.

—¿Qué quieres por haber cuidado ayer de…? —no terminó, Haru entendió y negó.

—Nada, sólo quiero saber sí está de verdad bien, y… —se sonrojó. Hibari elevó una ceja, y los demás la observaron —¿Haru puede ver de nuevo a Kyo-chan desu? —preguntó con la mirada iluminada.

—No —sentenció el moreno, ella bajó el rostro —. Él no te verá más, me pidió que yo pague la deuda —aclaró.

Miura ladeó el rostro.

—No puedo pedir nada de Hibari-san, ni siquiera nos conocemos desu. —se viró despidiéndose —sólo envía saludos a Kyo-chan de parte de Haru por favor —y se alejó.

_Tengo que mantener mi promesa a Tsuna-san, Haru definitivamente se alejará todo lo que pueda de Hibari-san desu._

La mirada fría azul se mostró ligeramente dolida sin percatarse, ella no quería nada de él.

_"—Ni siquiera nos conocemos desu —". _Se volteó al rey de los herbívoros y le asestó una paliza. Sintió algo caer sobre él, y nuevamente estaba ese molesto humo rosa.

Miró sus manos, se sintió irritado. ¡Era un niño de nuevo!

_¡Espera!_

Ignoró al arcobaleno, a Sawada Tsunayoshi, sólo guardó sus tonfas bajo su chaqueta y corrió.

[***]

Miura Haru dio la vuelta rumbo a su casa, y vio al pequeño Kyo, sonrió y corrió a él.

—¡Hola! Kyo-chan —exclamó, éste la miró receloso.

—Eres una tonta —declaró molestó, y se viró con enfado.

Ella rió nerviosa.

—¿Quieres que preparé una rica cena? —él le miró de reojo.

—Hn.

Miura le sonrió extendiendo su mano al pequeño que estaba frente a ella —¿Vamos a casa de Haru desu?

Dudó, pero aceptó. Confiaría en la herbívora por ahora.

[***]

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará está vez el efecto de la bazooka? —inquirió Reborn.

—Una semana, después de eso. El guardián de la nube regresará a su forma original, pero… —no sabía sí decirlo, el bebé lo alentó —¿Está seguro? La nube siempre es solitaria y el día de hoy parecía muy enfadado, más que ayer —. El pequeño de sombrero comentó.

—Golpeó a Tsuna, pero tomó la mano de Haru. _Además es divertido_ —fingió tonó infantil al final.

Sabía qué pasaría con Hibari, pero no estaba seguro de sí Haru cambiaría. Después de todo, Miura profesaba siempre su amor por el inútil de Tsuna, mientras que Hibari prefería estar solo y en silencio, por mucha ayuda que él les diera. La decisión estaba no en Hibari Kyoya, sino en Miura.

—¿El cielo o la nube? ¿Qué escogerás Haru?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota 1<strong>

Lo sé, quedó raro ¬¬ siempre me quedan raros después de un tiempo T-T

Ahora, aunque parezca falta de imaginación de la autora. El baño pretendía ser una representación maternal de la madre de Hibari que falleció, pero creo que no me quedó. Que quedé claro que no tenía intención de nada _ero._

Y cuando Hibari ve su _masculinidad._ No es que sienta algo por Haru ni nada, es sólo que leí que a los hombres les importa su miembro y el tamaño de por sí, y tener el shock de ver por primera vez que él es un niño en toda la extensión, lo frusta un poco XD no sé si me explico u.u

**Nota 2**

*El manga es Kiss x Miss y pertenece a su autora.

**Si, según el signo y la personalidad de Hibari (tauro, agresivo, espalda ancha, manos largas, etc) su erección alcanza a medir 20 centímetros, no sé sí eso mucho (me declaró ignorante en el tema, sólo informó lo que leí, no porque vaya a tener gran relevancia, pero al final de cuentas Hibari es hombre, y siente los cambios en su cuerpo XD)

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews a; **_Vicki-chan, Valhalla no tenshi, Mary-chan, Rukia-CC, Yuuniie Kuran, Copis-chamma, Mynka, Midori Susuki, kizunairo, Romina Baskerville, Dacne01, Death God Raven *las quiero*_

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, apoyo, y paciencia, disculpen mi retraso por favor, y espero sigan leyendo este fic y comentando onegai. Que aunque me tardo, de verdad quisiera actualizar rápido, pero luego no puedo u.u por falta de inspiración ¬¬

Aunque este capítulo y actualización va en agradecimiento a _Midori Susuki_; ella me enseñó una muy linda imagen y se dedico a colorearla y regalármela *O* Le mando besos y abrazos n_n Gracias.

Por cierto, soy tan zape y estoy más dormida que despierta, pero... Midori-chan ¿puedo hacer público el link que me enviaste? Te pido permiso antes de hacer algo ^^

**Posdata:**

_Quiero decir que yo quería fluffy, mucho fluffy, pero siento que no quedó como yo quería el capítulo. La decisión final está en ustedes, sus comentarios o me animan o me dicen definitivamente que quedó horrible, perdón si os ofendo con este rollo, son las 3:40 de la madrugada, hice mi tarea, trabajé mis dos turnos, estoy desvelada de una semana completa y mi imaginación está out T-T _

_Sé que todos tenemos cosas qué hacer, discúlpenme por sonar chocante con mis problemas personales, a veces me ahogo en un vaso de agua. De verdad, gomen!_

Ja ne~! ;D Sí os gustó el capítulo, dejen reviews onegai, y la autora saltará y llorará de felicidad.

Besos.


End file.
